Swapped Curse
by Twilight Trickster
Summary: An Underswap version of The curse of DETERMINATION fanfiction of TheHerobriner, before anyone gets mad. I was given permission by TheHerobriner. Here is links to The curse of DETERMINATION and Herobriner /s/12061737/1/The-curse-of-DETERMINATION /u/7889511/TheHerobriner
1. 75,386 resets

Chapter 1 : 75,386

Reset : 1

I wake up in a daze. Looking around I see I'm on a bed of yellow flowers. I struggle to remember anything before now. A few snippets of my former life but no specific details. Standing up, I look around again to see a large passage leading to a large door door. Cold, afraid, but filled with determination, I venture forth...

Reset : 2

I wake up in a daze. Quickly, I stand up and immediatly recognized the flower that I am standing on. " oh " I say to myself " that's what the reset button does. " I'm glad I went back to such a familiar place. I can't wait to see Monster Kid again, or rather Temmie and the rest of my friends. As I walk down the passageway I can't wait to become friends with everyone again...

Reset : 13

I wake up in a familiar flower bed. As I stand up I try to think of what I can do do this time. I grew bored of being " true pacifist " after the last run. I remember what Temmie said about LOVE. I wonder what would happen if I started earning some...

Reset : 84

" That;s interresting " I say to myself as I stand up " the ending chnages so drastically depending on who I kill. " It doesn't take me long to come up with my next thought. I wonder what would happen if I killed everyone...

Reset : 85

I wake up gasping for breath, still lying on the flower bed, no, their grave. I still remember the look on their face as they rush to have me screaming " since when were you the one in control? " I barely managed to reset before they got to me. Looking around. I noticed Temmie. I can't even look at them. " your Frisk, aren't you? " They look at me slowly. I look at them and their grin fades. " No, you aren't them. "

" Mons- "

" Don't call me that! We went over this the first time! "

" Fine, Temmie. "

" Good. " Their grin returns " so what happened anyway? I sigh and decide to tell them the truth.

" After I... killed you, I saw them in front of me. " I start telling them " they told me that by killing everyone, I revivied them. They offered to help me to destroy the world and when I refused, they attacked me " I shudder " I barely managed to reset before they got to me.

Temmie shakes their head. " wow, I knew they weren't the best person but I didn't think they would ever do that. " They shiver. " So now what? "

I don't know what to say or do but I do know one thing. " I'm never doing that again. "

Reset : 378

I wake up and quickly get onto my feet. That took forever but it will be so worth it. I conjure a small magical fireball in my hand. " I wonder how the underground will react to see a little mage running around. " I tell myself, smiling. I walk down the passageway...

Reset : 1,253

This is getting boring, well there was some times where I was a monster but got boring very quickly. I have already tried experimenting with people on the surface, even with magic at my disposal. I'm loading interest in almost everything. I have learned over 30 languages, mastered most professions, memorized every lottery number for the next 30 years. I don't know why I'm even trying anymore. If it wasn't for the fact that the stupid reset button wasn't stuck in my vision after I died. I would have passed on a long time ago. Yet I'm still here. I feel tempted to just let Frisk have controll... but I know I can't do that. What do I do know?

Reset : 15,896

I learned something new! I smile to myself as I stand up. " It's about time I had some fun! " I summon my soul, same determination red as it always has been. Focusing, it shifts colors from red to each of the other colors of the rainbow. Light blue is immune to damage if I keep still, but can't deal with orange attacks. Orange can't be hurt while I'm moving but I can't dodge blue attacks. Dark blue, I can direct my personal gravity to fall faster in a desired direction, with the additional effect of that I can levitate myself and other objects. Green, I get a shield so I can block attacks with. Purple, I can quickly dodge attacks by switching which line I'm on. Yellow, I can destroy projectiles with a small ' soul gun '. These powers will make this MUCH easier.

Reset : 48,962

Why am I still here...

Reset : 56,437

I'm so tired

Reset : 61,982

I don't understand

Reset : 71,297

WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DIE...

Reset : 74,967

I don't understand...

Reset : 75,386

I wake up in a daze. I'm back in the familiar flower bed I stand up, barely aware of my surroundings. Suddenly, I get an idea. It's a really dumb idea but if it works I might finally break the cycle. The thought of breaking the cycle fills me ith DETERMINATION!...

End of chapter 1


	2. The RUINS

Chapter 2: THE RUINS

I walk into the next room to see Temmie in their regular spot. "Hey, kid" They tell me, looking up at me. "So what's the plan this time?"

"An alternate pacifist run" I tell them "Gonna try something new after we free all of them."

"really? great!" They perk up. They haven't looked this happy since 40 runs ago. They can usually handle it better than me. "what's your idea?"

"I will tell you soon, Asgore is about to come in." Temmie looks a little irritated for a moment, but quickly hides it.

Asgore in 3…

2…

1…

"Golly! " ah, right on time "hello there young one, my name is ASGORE, guardian of The RUINS. I come this way every day to tend to the flowers, today it seems as if it will be an exception." "Greetings, Asgore" I introduce myself "my name's Chara." "h0I!" Temmie yells " I'm T3MMIE! TEMMIE da TEM!" They put on their signature look "I'm their best friend!" "well hello there, Temmie. Thank you for being so kind to Chara here. Come child, I shall guide you through our kind's catacombs"

Temmie and I ventured through THE RUINS with no incidents. We just arrived at Asgore's home. Asgore turns around the dead tree and begins to call me before noticing me at the entrance. "oh there you are, my child" he approaches me "are you hurt? Where's your friend, Temmie?" "right here, Asgore" Temmie comes out from a hole in a wall. "Oh, there you are. I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to try and surprise you two like this" he catches himself "well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Wait here a moment while I get something for our... cat friend? " he walks back into the house. As soon as the door closes, Temmie groans "man, I hate having to act like this, especially in front of HIM." Temmie turns to me, irritated "why couldn't I just have attacked you at the start? It would be much simpler that way" they are right, it is simpler if they attacked me. But I need Asgore to like them as much as possible." I don't need you getting torched on this run." I reply. "fair enough" After a while, Asgore comes back out, animal cage in hand." I'm back, my child." Asgore walks over to us"I get got something for our friend." he lifts the cage for us to see "now they can come inside with us." "OH N0! I'M NOT GOING INSIDE OF THAT!" Temmie suddenly yells

After the long process of putting Temmie into the cage, Temmie looks looks very angry, but they should be fine for now. "well, I suppose that will have to do for now." Asgore tells us as I pick up Temmie's cage. "come along child" he tells me, taking my spare hand into his fluffy paw. I try to free myself but I'm forced inside and can't save.

End of chapter 2


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

Ninthtale/Swapped Curse are getting rebotted to think new ideas out and because I felt that they were rushed. Sorry If you were for an update for so long and get this message.


End file.
